Casey Jr. and the others offered a ride/Explaining the whole backstory
Here is how Casey Jr. and the others explained the backstory in Fantasyland Rescue. At Canterlot High, everyone was having good breakfast. Zephyr Breeze (Human): How's it going, Grumpella, enjoying the beauty sleep? Grumpella: Who asked you!? Zephyr Breeze (Human): Touchy. Sunburst (Human): There's Yuna. Princess Yuna: (as she rushed to them) Guys! You better believe this! Splodge the Kangaroo: Believe what, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Vice Principal Luna was a famous athlete! Sid: No way! Principal Celestia: It's true, and she was a huge fan of the Hudson Hornet when we were teenagers back then. Ma Dingo: You don't say! Aunt Polly: Tell us more. Casey Jr.: Princess Yuna, can we offer you and your friends a ride? Princess Yuna: Sure. Portal Glow: Why not? Lightning McQueen: We love to, C.J. For a few quick seconds, Yuna was starting to think about her family and friends. Cruz Ramirez: Hey, Yuna, are you coming? Princess Yuna: Yeah, I'm coming, Cruz! So, they all ride on Casey Jr., Tillie, and the other Fantasyland Engines around the countryside. Along the way, Yuna could see only a few places that reminds of Equestria. Princess Yuna: Where are we going? Rarity (Human): I don't know. Then, Casey Jr. revs his vows and moves a bit ahead of Tillie. She revs hers and moves a bit ahead. Casey Jr. does the same thing, then Tillie races off. The Fantasyland Engines then go faster as Casey Jr. race Tillie through a forest. He eventually catch her up as they come towards a puddle across the rails. The water splashed by Tillie goes onto Casey Jr. He sputters and shakes the water off. Tillie giggles, she then comes across another puddle. Our heroes dodge the water splashed by her, Casey Jr. laughs. Suddenly, some mud hits him. He groans and Tillie giggles. Then, Casey Jr. come towards a pile of leaves on one side of the rail. He hits it, and gets leaves covered over him. Casey Jr. groans and Tillie giggles. He sputters and shakes most of the leaves off. Our heroes then kept going, chuff and fly faster as the rest of the leaves come off Casey Jr. As they go past a lake, our heroes overtake Tillie. Later, they go around a hairpin that goes uphill, and continue driving around the bends. Casey Jr. and Tillie smile as she drives past him. Then our heroes get surprised as they see a hill shaped like a car's front with the small road tunnel beneath it in place of a tire. Then they go through a longer tunnel in a bigger hill. As they come out, they see a waterfall behind a road bridge. Casey Jr. then looks towards Tillie, who was driving along the bridge. She then looks towards him, to which he smiles, and we see a few bugs on the front of his teeth. She giggles. he laughs, then notices the bugs on his teeth. Gasps and spits them off. Our heroes then cross the bridge and follow Tillie along a zigzag of curves. The song then ended as they go around a regular left curve, and stop at a new motel being built soon. Dipper Pines: Wow! What is this place? Twilight Sparkle (Human): This is our new motel, the girls and I were willing to make our own business since our own classroom. Princess Yuna: That was fascinating. Tillie: I know, right? Mabel Pines: Look at those rooms. Portal Glow: It's even got all kinds of refreshments. Casey Jr.: There's also a great few of Fantasyland, look out here. As they all looked, Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty were amazed. Princess Yuna: Wow! I never realized how beautiful it was, I always knew what it's like beyond any of our home. Dipper Pines: How long has it been since you and Tillie have been here? Casey Jr.: Well, it was a long time ago when I feel like I'm needed in both places than one. So, I left Disneyland for the time being. Just gone and gone and finally broke down right here. Some new friends fixed me up, they took me in. Well, they all did. And I never left. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. You know, I understand. You need a little R&R. Recharge and old batteries. But you know, after a while, why didn't you go back? Casey Jr.: I fell in love in Tillie. Well, I never feel the same without my old and new friends together. Lightning McQueen: Oh, yeah? Tille: Yeah. 40 years ago, the dimensional tunnels down there didn't exist. Lightning McQueen: Really? Casey Jr.: Yeah. Back then, good people came to other places in a whole different way. As the flashback story shows, Casey Jr. started narrating as the song starts. Long ago, but not so very long ago, the world was different. Oh, yes it was. You settle down, and you build a town and made it there. And you watch it grow It was your town. Dusty Crophopper: Well, what happened? Tillie: The town got bypassed just to save ten minutes of traveling. Time goes by, time brings changes, you change too. Nothing comes that you can't handle, so on you go. You never see it coming, when the world caves in on you On your town There's nothing you can do. Main street isn't main street anymore. Lights don't shine as brightly as they shone before. Tell the truth, lights don't shine at all. In our town. Sun comes up each morning, just like it's always done. Get up, go to work, and start the day. You open up for business, that's never gonna come. As the world rolls by, a million miles away. Main street isn't main street anymore. No one seems to need us like they did before. It's hard to find a reason left to stay. But it's our town We love it anyway. Come what may It's our town. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225